


Purgatorio

by azanatoslagesis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Carnaval, Fiction, M/M, prompt, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azanatoslagesis/pseuds/azanatoslagesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este es un AU en toda regla. <br/>Stiles está hecho un lío. Últimamente siente cosas que nunca antes había sentido, por gente que nunca había sentido. Scott, su mejor amigo, harto de tener que aguantar las incansables peroratas de su hiperactivo compañero de aventuras, decide llevarlo a experimentar un poco y así aclarar su sexualidad de una vez por todas. <br/>¿Cuál es el gran plan? Ir al bar de ambiente de moda, regentado por gente muy diversa y con distintas intenciones. Sin embargo, las cosas acaban torciéndose y, lo que empezó un día, terminará con grandes sorpresas semanas después.</p><p>Todos los que ya me conocéis sabéis que soy penosa haciendo resúmenes... así que considero mejor idea que leáis y juzguéis por vosotros mismos.</p><p>Prompt de: TOKI+TODOROKI</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatorio

 

 

Stiles esperaba dentro de su jeep a que su mejor amigo, Scott, saliera de casa. Tras unos eternos minutos, el moreno salió de la casa poniéndose la chaqueta y subió al asiento del copiloto con una sonrisa dedicada al conductor.

-¿Nervioso?

-Acojonado... pero porque espero que cuelen... -dijo Stiles tendiéndole los carnets falsos con los que se había hecho.

-¿En serio? ¿Cien pavos por esto?

-Eso mismo pienso yo. ¿Abortamos misión?

-Ni de coña, no pienso seguir aguantando tus charlas de " _creo que soy gay... no, no. Me gustan las chicas. Aunque puede que..._ " -imitó el moreno.

-No es para tanto... -bufó Stiles poniendo en marcha el motor.

Tras casi media hora de viaje, llegaron a la antigua gasolinera abandonada que habían reformado y que se había convertido en el bar de ambiente de moda: El Purgatorio. Estaba en el límite de Beacon Hills y por ello se había convertido en un punto de encuentro clave.

Stiles aparcó bastante alejado de la entrada y en cuanto paró el motor, ambos amigos respiraron hondo y se miraron antes de asentir y salir decididos del jeep. Según se acercaban a la puerta, la decisión del castaño flaqueó y paró a su amigo.

-Tío, si nos pillan, mi padre me desangra vivo.

-No es para tanto, Stiles, tu padre lo entenderá...

-¡Idiota! Lo digo porque es el sheriff... y ya le he metido en demasiados líos este mes.

Scott chasqueó la lengua, rodó los ojos y tironeó de su amigo hacia la puerta, donde había un negrazo vestido de oscuro que los miró alzando una ceja y extendió la mano.

-¿Carnets?

Scott le tendió el carnet falso y, tras un breve vistazo, asintió y se lo devolvió para mirar esta vez a Stiles, que le entregó la tarjetita, temblando de miedo pero intentando aparentar seguridad. El chico que guardaba la puerta, sonrió de medio lado y miró con intriga a Stiles.

-¿Primera vez?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Nah... hemos ido a... ya sabes, ese sitio... sí, sí. Muchas veces. -aseguró Stiles casi tartamudeando.

-¡Stiles! -susurró Scott a su lado.

-¿Qué? -se quejó el llamado, mirando hacia donde señalaba Scott. Los ojos castaños se abrieron de golpe al ver que, en la mano del portero estaba la tarjeta del supermercado. -¡Oh, Dios! -dijo cambiando la tarjeta por su DNI falso.

-Puedes llamarme Boyd. -sonrió coquetamente el morenazo, abriendo la puerta para dejarles entrar sin siquiera mirar el carnet falso de Stiles.

Los dos chicos entraron y se miraron entre sí antes de ir directamente a la barra. Se sentaron en unos taburetes altos, en una esquina, a espera de alegrarse algo con alcohol para que empezar a soltarse.

-¿Qué os pongo, angelitos? -preguntó una rubia que se acercó a ellos desde el otro lado de la barra.

-Dos whiskeys. -contestó Stiles al notar a Scott demasiado ocupado intentando no mirar al escote de la camarera con cara de tonto.

-De acuerdo. -dijo la chica preparando los vasos, sin quitar la mirada del moreno que se esforzaba en no mirarla. Ella sonrió y cuando les sirvió la bebida, miró a los ojos a Scott. -Y yo soy Erika, por si te interesa.

-Yo... sí. Bonito nombre. -logró decir Scott, a lo que la chica sonrió encantada de causar tal sensación en el muchacho. Stiles rodó los ojos y, como solía pasar, terminaba hablando con las chicas por su amigo.

-Él es Scott. De pequeño se dio un golpe y desde entonces es incapaz de parecer normal delante de chicas guapas como tú... pero si le das unos minutos, terminará diciendo algo ingenioso. -dijo de un tirón Stiles, haciendo que la chica riera.

-Entonces supongo que merecerá la pena esperar un poco. -dijo guiñándoles un ojo antes de ir a atender a dos recién llegados. -¡Derek! Hacía mucho tiempo que no venías.

Stiles siguió con la mirada a la muchacha, terminando con sus ojos posados sobre un chico de semblante serio y barbita de tres días. ¿Derek? ¿Era ese su nombre? En realidad eso le daba igual al muchacho... lo que más le llamó la atención fue su chaqueta de cuero y aún más, los brazos que quedaron al descubierto al quitarse dicha prenda. Pidió una cerveza con una parsimonia que contrastaba con la efusividad de Erika, pero eso le daba un aire misterioso que, por alguna razón, hizo que el vello se le pusiera de punta.

Al lado del moreno de brazos semejantes a los de un dios y ojos de pestañas largas, estaba otro hombre que, aunque parecía algo mayor que el otro, tenía un aire de encanto. Aunque su encanto era completamente distinto al del moreno: el más mayor atraía por sus sonrisas fanfarronas, chulescas y encantadoras mientras que el moreno atraía con su falta de gestos faciales, su escasez de sonrisas...

-Yo me llamo Scott. -escuchó a su lado.

Stiles miró a su amigo que parecía acabar de salir de su estado de shock, comprobó la hora y estalló en una carcajada cantarina que llamó la atención de medio establecimiento.

-Vaya... cuatro minutos, Scott... ¡Has batido tu propio récord!

-¡No es culpa mía! ¿Pero tú la has visto?

-Todos los días. Desnuda. En el espejo de mi cuarto. -susurró una voz entre ellos. Los dos jóvenes se giraron y vieron a la rubia despampanante de antes.

Stiles rió de nuevo al ver el gesto de su amigo, que tragó fuerte, con sus ojos café clavados en los grandes ojos de la rubia. Lentamente levantó una mano.

-Otro whiskey. -dijo casi sin voz.

-Pero, cielo... aún no te has tomado el que te puse antes. -sonrió la muchacha. Scott miró su vaso y se lo bebió de un trago.

-Otro whiskey, por favor, Erika. -dijo de nuevo, con algo de más seguridad.

-De acuerdo, Scott. -contestó la rubia rellenándole el vaso.

-Y yo me voy al servicio. -dijo bajito Stiles bajándose de la banqueta y deslizándose hacia la puerta del fondo.

De camino, debería pasar al lado de los dos hombres que había estado analizando desde su estratégica posición. Justo cuando pasaba tras el moreno de ojos verdes, el misterioso y sombrío Adonis de brazos esculpidos por el mismísimo Dios, un camarero larguirucho de rizos alborotados chocó contra él, que tuvo que agarrarse de lo primero que encontró para no caer.

-Uy, per... -comenzó a disculparse Stiles antes siquiera de ver a quién se había agarrado. Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con dos ojos verdes. Stiles estaba agarrado a su cintura y medio apoyado sobre uno de sus fabulosos brazos. -Perdón. Yo... debí resbalarme. -dijo sin pensar, cortando el contacto con el moreno, que respondió alzando una ceja. -Que no digo que me haya resbalado por aceite ni nada... quiero decir que yo... que me tropezaría. Soy muy torpe, sabes... -rió Stiles apabullado. -Y... eso... que yo... eso. Perdón.

Stiles se dio la vuelta rojo como un tomate y prácticamente corrió hacia el baño. Ya una vez encerrado en el cubículo, comenzó a maldecirse a sí mismo, tironeándose del pelo por idiota. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir que perdía aceite? ¿O sea... QUÉ? Saldría y se disculparía... o no. ¿Debería? ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita vejiga enana que le había obligado a ir al baño demasiado pronto!

Stiles salió por fin del cubículo y se mojó la cara en el lavabo antes de mirarse al espejo y, tras un profundo suspiro, salir del baño con la mayor dignidad posible.

 

***

El moreno notó un súbito empujón acompañado de un agarrón de cintura y un bulto extraño contra su brazo. Se giró y se encontró con un chico contra él. El chico lo miraba con unos ojos color castaño enormes, brillantes y redondos, junto con un leve sonrojo y unos carnosos y rosados labios que comenzaron a moverse en lo que, supuso, era una disculpa.

-Perdón. Yo... debí resbalarme. Que no digo que me haya resbalado por aceite ni nada... quiero decir que yo... que me tropezaría. Soy muy torpe, sabes... -dijo el muchacho moviendo rápidamente esos jugosos labios para terminar con una risa cantarina. -Y... eso... que yo... eso. Perdón.

Se quedó mirando cómo el chico marchaba acelerado hacia los servicios y alzó una ceja antes de volverse a girar para seguir hablando con su acompañante, que lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida y, como siempre, sarcásticamente encantadora.

-Le has espantado con tu encantadora sonrisa. -se burló.

-Cállate, Peter. -gruñó el moreno.

-¿Yo? -rió divertido el otro. -Ese chico no te quitaba la mirada antes... el pobrecito ha caído en tus redes y tú ni contestas a su inexperta parrafada de disculpa. Parecía un chico encantador.

-Si quisiera niños, me iría a una guardería.

-¡Oh, vamos! -volvió a reir Peter. -Es un gran candidato para nuestra apuesta.

-Ya te he dicho que paso de tus juegos absurdos.

-¿Cómo que juego absurdo? -preguntó con los ojos falsamente heridos. -No es un juego absurdo. Es un juego divertido.

-Una batalla entre nosotros para ver quién conquista al mayor perdedor del bar... sí, un juego muy divertido. -contestó con ironía el moreno, antes de llevarse la botella a los labios.

-Pues si no lo quieres tú, me lo quedo yo. -sentenció el mayor bebiendo de su copa. -Ahí sale mi próxima víctima. ¡Oh, mira! El pobre nos reulle como un cervatillo asustado, Derek. ¿No es encantador? -rió mirando descaradamente al muchacho. -Parece tener un culito prieto muy, pero que muy amasable. ¿De verdad que tú no lo quieres?

El moreno se giró para mirar al muchacho que, en efecto, estaba rodeando casi todo el bar para evitar acercarse a ellos. Eso le resultó gracioso y juguetonamente atractivo. Bufó con una media sonrisa y volvió a mirar hacia la barra.

-Ni lo toques. -sentenció dándole un largo trago a su cerveza. -Es mío.

-¡Oh, vaya! -rió Peter. -Ahora mi sobrinito quiere jugar.

***

Stiles se acercó a su amigo después de haber tenido que rodear todo el bar para no encontrarse al moreno y a su amigo. Se sentó en su taburete de antes justo a tiempo de ver cómo Erika le pasaba un papelito con un número de teléfono a Scott mientras jugaba con uno de sus dorados rizos.

-Sí que tenías razón... -dijo ella mirando a Stiles. -Con el tiempo, Scotty se vuelve más interesante.

-Pues yo he hecho el mayor de los ridículos... así que necesito un tequila urgentemente para ver si así recompongo mi dignidad mínimamente.

-A mí, el tequila me hace perder toda la dignidad. -contestó ella riendo mientras llenaba tres vasos de chupito y acercaba la sal y unos limones. -Pero también hace que no me importe en absoluto. -terminó con una sonrisa sirviendo un chupito para cada uno.

Los tres brindaron y bebieron sus chupitos. Erika recogió los vasos y negó con la cabeza cuando vio que Stiles sacaba la cartera.

-A esta invita mi dignidad. -sonrió ella antes de ir a atender otros clientes.

-Está buenísima. -dijo sonriente Scott.

-¿Sí, _Scotty_? -se burló Stiles.

-Cállate... -rió su amigo. -¿Y qué pasó para que perdieras la dignidad?

-Pues cuando decidí ir al baño, me tropecé con alguien y acabé estampado contra un tío que me miró como miré yo ese sapo que quedó estampado en el parachoques de mi jeep. -dijo Stiles haciendo que Scott se riera. -Y para colmo, mi manera de disculparme fue muy... muy yo. -terminó frustrado Stiles volviendo a tironearse del pelo. -¿Te lo vas a beber? -preguntó señalando su copa.

-Para ti toda... lo necesitas más. -rió Scott viendo cómo Stiles asaltaba el vaso de whiskey y ponía cara agria. -¿Y quién fue el que te comparó con el sapo de tu parachoques?

-Ehm... -empezó Stiles haciendo un barrido visual para localizar al moreno, aunque no tardó mucho en localizarle. -El moreno que está en la otra punta de la barra.

-¿El que no te quita ojo? -preguntó Scott volviendo a reír, mirando a su amigo.

-¡Oh, Dios! -murmuró antes de estamparse la mano contra la frente. -¡Erika! Otra ronda, por favor. -llamó Stiles a la joven, que asintió y sonrió, terminando de servir para ir a ponerles dos whiskeys más.

-Es guapo, Stiles.

-¿Es guapo? -preguntó con gesto de horror. -¡Es un puto adonis! ¡Una estatua perfectamente esculpida en mármol! Y cuando digo de mármol es que su cara completamente carente de expresión es perfecta y sus brazos son duros como rocas.

-¿Stiles? -llamó Scott divertido. -Creo que hoy has aclarado tus dudas: eres perdidamente gay.

-¡Qué bien! Solo me ha costado perder toda la dignidad para descubrirlo... -dijo buscando su cartera en su pantalón.

-Yo pago. -dijo una voz grave a su espalda.

Los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con el moreno de ojos verdes, que tendía un billete a Erika, y a su acompañante, que pedía una cerveza y un whiskey más. Scott miró a Stiles que tenía la expresión que pone alguien cuando está a punto de sufrir un infarto.

-No hace falta... -dijo Scott mirando al moreno, que miró hacia él y tras alzar una ceja, volvió a mirar a Erika para darle el billete y pagar la ronda.

-Hola. Yo soy Peter... y el hablador es Derek. -dijo el mayor con una sonrisa perfecta.

-Yo soy Scott. -saludó Scott que miró a su amigo y siguió presentando. -Él es Stiles.

-¿Stiles? -repitió Peter sonriendo de medio lado. -Un nombre muy original.

-No me lo suelen decir. -contestó súbitamente Stiles, que maldijo su modo de defensa automático: **el sarcasmo**. Sin embargo, Peter rió abiertamente y Derek clavó sus ojos verdes sobre él, que creyó hacerse cada vez más pequeño.

-Y no soléis venir por aquí, ¿me equivoco? -siguió Peter. La pregunta fue tan absurda, que Derek rodó los ojos y se giró para mirar a su tío. Incluso Scott y Stiles intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

-¿Otro chupito? -propuso Scott, a lo que Stiles contestó con un rápido asentimiento.

Rápidamente, Erika les puso cuatro chupitos que cobró a Stiles, aunque la cantidad del billete le fue devuelta en monedas, sin cobrar ni un solo chupito, pero dando la apariencia de haberlos cobrado.

-¿Mi limón? -gimió Scott tras haber bebido el tequila y sin encontrar su rodaja de limón. Cuando miró a la camarera, Erika, esta estaba sonriendo, con su rodaja entre sus dientes.

Scott se alzó para coger el limón de su boca y, de paso, estudiar la boca de la preciosa y directa rubia. Stiles sacudió la cabeza tras morder su limón y tuvo que volver a sacudirla al ver el espectáculo de su amigo.

-Tu novio parece bastante entretenido. -volvió a escuchar de la voz grave de Derek.

-¿Qué? -preguntó atónito y algo más lento de lo normal debido al alcohol. -¿Scott? ¡No jodas!

-No es tu novio.

-¡No! -negó escandalizado. -Si fuera mi novio no me hubiera quedado mirando como liga con la camarera desde que llegamos. ¿Por qué pensaste que...?

Derek sonrió al notar que el muchacho tenía verborrea debido al alcohol y, por lo tanto sería mucho más fácil conquistarle. Stiles, en cambio, se quedó medio embobado al ver la sonrisa del moreno que, aunque fue instantánea, aumentó el atractivo del moreno si es que eso era posible.

-Dos chicos juntos, solos, en este sitio... -dijo con la mirada clavada en los castaños orbes del muchacho.

-Eso mismo podría deciros a vosotros. -espetó hábilmente Stiles. -¿Es que acaso sois novios? Aunque, debido al relativo parecido físico, diría que sois familia... y aunque no soy nadie para juzgar, la endogamia no está demasiado bien vista. ¡En algunas culturas es lo normal! Pero en la nuestra hace siglos que no está de moda eso de empezar una relación endogámica. ¿Que por qué? Eso ya no lo sé, pero hay teorías que...

-¡Stiles! -llamó de golpe Scott, que ya se había separado de Erika, haciendo que Stiles cortara su discurso y mirara a su amigo que tenía pintado en el rostro un cartel luminoso que decía "Alerta: verborrea".

-Y eso. -dijo de golpe. -Que o sois endogámicos o sois dos hombres que están solos, en este bar... y sin ser pareja. -concluyó.

Los dos mayores se quedaron embobados mirando a Stiles que, contento con su conclusión, se terminó el whiskey, se levantó de un salto de su taburete y tras levantar un dedo, dijo.

-Me voy fuera a tomar el aire. -dijo dejando a Peter, Derek y Scott solos.

-¿Es así siempre? -preguntó Peter a Scott, que rió y asintió. -Un chico muy interesante.

-Sí... pero a ver, que me aclare. ¿Cuál de los dos está interesado en él? -espetó el muchacho de golpe. Los dos interpelados se quedaron mirando a Scott. -Venga, no soy idiota. Él es un tanto despistado... pero a mí el alcohol me espabila bastante. Y realmente me da igual cuál de los dos vaya a por él... -dijo antes de ponerse serio. -Pero os aviso: si a alguno se le ocurre hacerle daño, me sufrirá en sus peores pesadillas. -concluyó.

***

Stiles salió del bar dando tumbos. Cuando logró mover la puerta, salió al fresco aire de la noche y apoyó su espalda contra la pared de piedra, al lado del portero.

-Espero que no te importe que me quede aquí... soy tus refuerzos. -rió Stiles al ver que el portero intentaba disimular una sonrisa. -Te llamabas Boyd, ¿cierto?

-Y tú Stiles. -dijo asintiendo.

-El mismo que viste y calza. Aunque en realidad también soy Stiles cuando voy desnudo y descalzo... pero es algo que se suele decir, ¿no? -dijo haciendo que Boyd soltara una carcajada. -Oye, que si ves que doy demasiado la brasa, me metes dentro de un empujón que con esos brazacos que te gastas, no te costará... o también me puedes echar a patadas hasta Beacon Hills. -Boyd redobló sus risas y negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca había visto un borracho tan ingenioso.

-Ingenioso... ese es mi segundo nombre. Aunque mi amigo se empeña en decir que mi segundo nombre es "Verborreico". -dijo haciendo que, de nuevo, Boyd continuara con sus risas.

-¿Y qué tal en tu primera noche en el Purgatorio?

-Pues yo bien, pero a la pobre Erika la tengo aburridísima con chupitos y whiskey. Erika... es una chica maja. ¡Y muy guapa! ¿Tú la conoces? Bueno, supongo que sí... trabajáis en el mismo sitio.

-Sí que la conozco. -rió el portero. -Compartimos piso. Bueno, ella y mi novio... el otro camarero.

-¿El rizoso? -preguntó abriendo los ojos.

-Sí, se llama Isaac.

-¡Ese maldito! -exclamó chocando un puño contra la otra palma. Boyd le miró sorprendido y se explicó. -Me tropecé contra él y caí estampado contra un tío que después ha venido a donde mi amigo y yo a... ¡Yo qué sé a qué!

-¿Te da problemas? -preguntó serio Boyd mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Tu novio o el tío del bar?

-El tío del bar. -especificó el portero.

-¡Sí! Muchísimos problemas... ¡¡Pero cardiacos!! -gimoteó el muchacho, haciendo que Boyd de nuevo estallara en carcajadas. -No, no... no te rías. Está muy bueno. Mucho. Demasiado para mí.

-¿Demasiado para ti? -preguntó Boyd, a lo que Stiles asintió. -Te tienes en muy baja estima...

-¿Pero tú me has visto? Porque desde luego a él le has tenido que ver. Es como perfecto, moreno, ojos verdes, cachas... incluso sus no-sonrisas son... uff...

-¿Derek?

-¿Ves? Le conoces.

-Es un tipo decente. Serio... pero deja buenas propinas. -rió Boyd. -Erika le conoce más que yo... lo que es normal porque yo me paso la noche aquí fuera.

-Pues ese es mi tormento: Don Perfecto.

-Pues lánzate.

-¿Qué yo qué? ¿Pero tú me estás escuchando?

-Eres guapo, alto, simpático... y tu inocencia encandila. Si no te sigue, es que no sabe elegir bien. Además, por lo que tengo entendido, ese tío no va detrás de nadie que no le interese. ¡Y vas pedo! En el caso en el que se aleje, lo curas con más alcohol.

-Eh, tío... me gusta tu filosofía. -dijo Stiles volviendo a hacer reir a Boyd.

-Ven aquí. -dijo cogiéndole del brazo y metiéndolo del bar hasta la barra.

En esa ocasión, fue el otro camarero el que se acercó. ¿Isaac? Era el novio de Boyd, que le pidió un par de chupitos. Con una sonrisa, el chico puso los vasos sobre la mesa y sirvió unos chupitos de color negro.

-¿Ves? -dijo Boyd antes de tomar el chupito. -No te quita ojo.

Stiles miró hacia donde estaba su amigo con Peter y Derek y comprobó que Boyd estaba en lo cierto. Sonrió y brindó con Isaac y Boyd antes de beber el mejunje de golpe. Después el portero presentó a Stiles a su novio y salió de nuevo a su puesto en la puerta tras un rápido beso en los labios a Isaac y un guiño a Stiles, que asintió y volvió a su sitio.

-El portero es majísimo. ¡Y enorme! -dijo nada más llegar. Se quedó de pie, pues Derek había usurpado su taburete.

-¿Te pongo algo, guapetón? -canturreó la rubia mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Creo que ya voy bastante fino... -dijo frunciendo el ceño. De repente, captó la mirada verde de Derek, y cambió de idea. -Una cerveza.

-Claro que sí, angelito. -sonrió la rubia sirviéndole el botellín de cerveza, para seguir hablando con Scott.

Peter sonrió, apretó el hombro de Derek y se alejó entre la multitud bajo la atenta mirada de Stiles, que miró entonces al ojiverde con una pregunta en sus ojos.

-Habrá visto a alguien. -contestó Derek encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y por tu indiferencia, corroboro que no sois pareja. -sentenció haciendo que el moreno bufara con una sutil sonrisa.

-Has acertado. -dijo señalándole con la botella. -Es mi tío.

-¿Tu... tío? -preguntó sorprendido, Stiles.

-Nos llevamos pocos años... y por si te lo sigues preguntando: no somos endogámicos.

-¡Uff! Pues brindemos por eso. -dijo chocando las botellas de cerveza antes de llevarse la boca a la botella y beber un buen trago.

-¿Brindas porque no soy endogámico?

-Sí. -sonrió Stiles. -Porque tu tío es bastante grande y si viniera a partirme la cara no tendría muchas posibilidades.

Derek alzó ambas cejas en claro gesto de desconcierto y ese simple gesto hizo que Stiles observara las motitas verde esmeralda que tenía en sus ojos y que el muchacho perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba, así que se acercó y le besó sin previo aviso.

Fue un beso corto, pero lo suficiente como para dejar aún más sin palabras a Derek y lo más importante, para dejarle con ganas de más. Scott y Erika sonreían intentando no mirar demasiado descarado y Derek se quedó quieto, aún sin expresión en la cara. Stiles, conforme, sonrió y tras repetir el gesto de Peter, apretar el hombro del moreno, se alejó entre la gente.

Derek se quedó un momento quieto mirando para Scott, que tenía la risa congelada y se encogió de hombros bajo los ojos verdes enmarcados en un ceño fruncido.

El moreno le dio un largo trago a su cerveza hasta acabársela y fue tras el muchacho. Lo encontró sin demasiado esfuerzo, pues estaba en el otro lado de la barra, hablando con un rubio que se lo comía con la mirada. Fue hacia él y le puso una mano sobre el hombro y sonrió al rubio, gesto suficiente para que éste se diera la vuelta y siguiera a sus asuntos.

Stiles miró al dueño de la mano que seguía posada sobre su hombro. El moreno le miraba serio, con el ceño aún fruncido y la mandíbula apretada.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -masculló. Stiles abrió los ojos sorprendido y se giró del todo para encararle.

-¿Eso? "Eso" es un chico rubio... Se llama James... y se merece tu respeto aunque sea rubio. -dijo jocoso Stiles. Derek rodó los ojos y gruñó la siguiente pregunta.

-Lo otro.

Stiles se dio la vuelta y miró detrás de él para darse la vuelta. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia Derek, abrió la boca para contestar, pero las manos de Derek volaron: con una sujetó a Stiles de la nuca y con la otra le tapó la boca.

-Si se te ocurre decir que "lo otro" es un hombre calvo con barba... -pero cesó la amenaza el notar la vibración de la risa de Stiles contra su palma. Una suave mano de Stiles apartó la de Derek que tapaba su boca, aun riendo.

-Iba a decir que era un chico mulato muy atractivo.

Derek levantó la mirada y comprobó que, en efecto, al lado del rubio estaba el hombre calvo con barba... y al otro lado un mulato que podía pasar por modelo. Volvió a fruncir el ceño y clavó su mirada en Stiles, que seguía riendo, pero esta vez más suave.

-Y lo otro era un beso. Un beso impulsivo y bastante malo, la verdad... pero ha surtido el efecto que pretendía. -terminó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué efecto buscabas? -preguntó apretando la mandíbula.

-Hacer que quisieras más. -dijo simplemente, muy seguro de sí mismo. Derek alzó las cejas y entonces Stiles frunció el ceño pensativo. -Aunque puede que vengas a partirme la cara... pero... no. No es eso. -aseguró de nuevo, mirando fijamente los ojos verdes del lobo. -Lo que tú quieres es besarme.

Derek alzó las cejas sorprendido por la seguridad del chico, pero pronto frunció el ceño. El moreno alejó su mano de la nuca para cogerle de una muñeca y llevarle al rincón más oscuro del bar, donde lo estampó contra la pared y le encerró con su propio cuerpo.

-Yo soy quien decide quién me besa. -le dijo secamente al oído. Contra todo pronóstico, Stiles rió de nuevo y Derek lo miró de nuevo.

Por un instante, Stiles no estaba seguro de estar jugando correctamente sus cartas, pues los ojos de Derek parecieron brillar con un relámpago azul, pero su orgullo y las grandes dosis de tequila y whiskey no permitieron que activara su filtro cerebro-boca a tiempo.

-Eso es lo que te gustaría. -dijo antes de volver a reír.

Derek alejó su rostro del de Stiles, sorprendido de la completa falta de miedo del muchacho. No es que le gustara protagonizar las pesadillas del resto de la gente... pero solía resultar intimidante para todos, su personalidad seria y fría siempre había resultado su mejor arma pero... pero este crío no se sentía ni mínimamente intimidado.

Y, sorprendentemente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Derek sintió que quería besar esos labios que se burlaban de sus barreras hasta hacer temblar todos sus cimientos.

Y, sorprendentemente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Derek se dejó llevar plenamente por sus instintos y se abalanzó contra la boca de ese muchacho que por estúpido o valiente, había decidido llevarle al límite.

Stiles, respondió al beso gustoso. Enredó sus largos dedos en el pelo del moreno y jugueteó con el cuello de su camisa mientras los suaves labios de Derek acariciaban y empujaban los suyos, mientras sus dientes mordisqueaban sus labios y mientras sus lenguas se confundían entre sí.

Las manos de Derek estaban firmemente afincadas en su cintura, por debajo de su camiseta, descubriendo que aunque estuviera delgado, tenía algo de músculo que seguramente hiciera de su torso una obra de arte, un helado que haría salivar a cualquier goloso.

Derek se separó suavemente y clavó sus ojos en el pecho del muchacho, que subía y bajaba alterado por su respiración. Stiles mantenía sus ojos clavados en los ojos verdes que se volvieron a alzar mirándole fijamente.

-Tengo que irme. -dijo repentinamente, pero no se movió del sitio, ni siquiera apartó sus manos de la piel del muchacho, que lo miraba con los ojos brillantes en medio de la oscuridad.

-Pues si tienes que irte... ¿Qué haces aún aquí? -retó Stiles con media sonrisa.

Si Stiles no estuviera levemente ebrio, hubiera jurado que Derek había gruñido justo antes de volver a embestirle, pegando más su cuerpo al suyo, con besos más apasionados y a la vez agresivos, con caricias más fuertes que dejarían leves arañazos que descubriría a la mañana siguiente.

Si Stiles no estuviera levemente ebrio, hubiera sabido que lo que parecían leves relámpagos azules en los ojos verdes del moreno no eran ocasionados por las luces parpadeantes del bar, sino que salían de sus propios ojos y que el bulto que se apretaba contra su pierna no era el móvil de Derek.

De nuevo Derek volvió a separarse, esta vez rompiendo el contacto de piel con piel. Stiles sonrió de medio lado e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Derek respiró hondo, posó una mano sobre una de sus mejillas y tras un leve beso en los labios, se acercó a su oído.

-Esta noche no.

-¿Esta noche no?

-No. -dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Por qué? A mi esta noche me parece genial.

-Tú no eres un perdedor. -dijo volviendo a besarle, y a pesar de la confusión del muchacho, éste siguió el beso hasta que, de nuevo, el beso se cortó. Esta vez por iniciativa de Stiles, que metió la mano en su teléfono, apuntó un número y se lo enseñó durante unos segundos a Derek.

-Pues si realmente merezco la pena, te habrás aprendido mi número... -dijo borrando el número - ... y me llamarás algún día. -dijo antes de darle un corto y dulce beso a Derek y volver hasta la barra, junto con su amigo Scott.

Entonces Derek siguió con la mirada al caótico muchacho. Se giró y localizó a su tío, que sonreía divertido. Derek se acercó a Peter, que salió con él del bar tras un gesto de cabeza. Caminaron hacia un Camaro negro y ya dentro se rompió el silencio.

-No me lo puedo creer... es la primera vez que pierdes el juego. -se rió jocoso Peter. -Talía va a estar encantada de que por fin hayas encontrado la horma de tu zapato.

-Olvídalo, Peter... no le volveré a ver.

***

Los días pasaron y Stiles no supo nada más de Derek. Su noche en el Purgatorio fue quedando desdibujada por el alcohol y el tiempo, llegando al punto en el que dejó de esperar que su móvil sonara con un número desconocido como llamada entrante o un simple mensaje de texto.

Sin embargo, para su amigo Scott, las cosas fueron mejor: desde ese día comenzó una relación ocasional con Erika que duró una semana para acabar convirtiéndose en una relación seria y exclusiva a pesar de que él acabó confesándole que era menor de lo que decía su carnet falso. Ella admitió entre risas ya saberlo y decidió seguir conociéndose poco a poco, sin perder los buenos momentos que pasaban como la pareja que ya eran.

El caso es que Stiles también sacó algo de provecho de la noche en el bar, ya que una vez aclarado el tema de su sexualidad, decidió experimentarla a fondo con uno de sus compañeros de clase y equipo de Lacrosse: Danny.

-¡Vamos, Stiles! ¡Despierta! -llamó su padre una vez más desde la cocina.

-No quiero ir... -balbuceó.

-¡Levántante ya!

Con un gruñido, Stiles salió de debajo de sus mantas y arrastró los pies hasta la cocina, donde su padre le esperaba ya vestido, tomando su desayuno. Su padre, el sheriff, era además el presidente de la junta vecinal y entre sus funciones estaba la de ir a recibir a los nuevos vecinos. ¿El problema? Que a su padre le encantaba llevarse con él a su hijo, por lo que él tenía que sufrir durante un rato de conversaciones banales a los típicos vecinos acaramelados y con un niño pequeño que se empeñaba en vomitarle encima, o tal vez tirarse pedos o contar chistes sin gracia... Por esa razón siempre maldijo el que vivieran en una zona residencial familiar y que su padre fuera el presidente de la junta vecinal.

-Dúchate y péinate, que menudas pintas.

-Es que es verano y me haces madrugar.

-¡Son las diez de la mañana, por el amor de Dios!

-Lo que sea. -dijo bostezando y dándole un bocado a la tostada. -Y que sepas que me parece un ritual absurdo esto de ir a dar la bienvenida a alguien que ni siquiera sabes si quieres en tu barrio... puede ser una familia de pedófilos, ruidosos, asesinos en serie... ¡O incluso puede que no reciclen la basura!

-¿Sabes qué, Stiles? Ya me he cansado de que me pongas pegas para todo... -dijo suspirando. -Quédate aquí si quieres, iré yo solo.

-¿En serio? Pues me vuelvo a la cama.

-De eso nada. Recoge tu cuarto... y friegas el desayuno.

-Mandón. -dijo mientras su padre salía de la casa. ´

Stiles se terminó el desayuno, fregó las dos tazas y el par de platos y subió a su cuarto. Mientras hacía la cama y recogía el caos general que tenía montado en su habitación, Stiles encendió el ordenador para escuchar algo de música y ver sus redes sociales.

-Me va a dar un subidón de azúcar... -bufó al ver el nuevo book de fotos de Scott con Erika.

Stiles se levantó de la silla de escritorio para empezar a lidiar con el total desorden, cuando sonó un aviso de mensaje de chat. Se giró y miró extrañado el usuario desconocido. ¿Irvine4? ¿Pero quién mierdas era ese? Decidió cerrar sin leer siquiera y volvió a su ardua tarea. Sin embargo, el chat volvió a sonar.

-No sé quién eres, yo no te hablo. -canturreó Stiles comenzando a echar cosas al cesto de la ropa sucia mientras que, una vez más, el chat sonaba. -Que no, que no hablo a desconocidos, que mi papi es el sheriff de esta ciudaaaaaad... -siguió cantando, esta vez usando el bote de desodorante como micrófono.

Al rato, en plena canción preferida de Stiles, de nuevo el chat comenzó a sonar. El muchacho frunció el ceño molesto... ¡Nadie tenía derecho a estropear su canción preferida! Se mordió el labio, lanzó el playero a la zapatera y se sentó en la silla para abrir el chat.

_11:02 Irvine4 -Me falta un número_

_11:03 Irvine4 -¿Eres Stiles?_

_11:05 Irvine4 -..._

_11:28 Irvine4 -Creo que me he equivocado._

Stiles frunció el ceño sin entender. ¿Que le faltaba un número? Fuera quien fuera ese (o esa) no estaba bien de la cabeza... pero sí que sabía quién era el... o creía saberlo.

11:29 Stiles -Te falta un número?

Automáticamente, después de escribir el mensaje, vió como aparecía "Irvine4 está escribiendo...", así que se empezó a morder el dedo pensando quién podría ser.

_11:29 Irvine4 -616 555 12_(?)_

_11:29 Irvine4 -Me falta el último número._

Stiles se quedó pasmado mirando la pantalla. ¿Pero quién demonios era? Porque ese número era el suyo, pero... ¿qué? Pinchó en el usuario y cotilleó el perfil y... menuda cuenta **más aburrida**. Todo eran fotos de béisbol, rugby y baloncesto... fotos de perros, avenidas de ciudades enormes... Sin duda ese tío no era de Beacon Hills, pero entonces ¿por qué? Miró en la sección de estudios y vio "Universidad de Nueva York".

11:35 Stiles -Oye, mira... no sé por qué tienes mi número ni quién eres

_11:35 Irvine4 -No._

_11:35 Irvine4 -No tengo tu número._

_11:35 Irvine4 -Me falta un número._

11:36 Stiles -Muy hábil, Don Obvio!!

11:36 Stiles -Dime quién eres o te quedas con las ganas

Stiles miró la pantalla y vio que de nuevo, Irvine estaba escribiendo. Luego paró, volvió a escribir y de nuevo paró. El muchacho se rió, sintiéndose vencedor, pero de nuevo llegó un mensaje.

_11:40 Irvine4 -Entonces no me quieres dar tu número._

11:40 Stiles -Nope :D

_11:40 Irvine4 -¿Seguro?_

11:41 Stiles -Segurísimo.

_11:41 Irvine4 -¿Pero me seguirás hablando por aquí igualmente?_

La pregunta fue como una bofetada para Stiles, que se quedó en estado de shock mirando el último mensaje. Escribió rápidamente un "no", pero antes de enviarlo, se quedó pensando. ¿Qué podría perder? Al parecer el tío ese era de muy lejos, de Nueva York ni más ni menos... y no tenía su número de teléfono... en el caso en el que resultara ser un pervertido, siempre podría bloquear el usuario para que no le pudiera volver a contactar o incluso denunciarle al administración de la red social.

11:50 Stiles -Sí.

_11:51 Irvine4 -Has tardado..._

_11:51 Irvine4 -Te lo has pensado bien._

11:52 Stiles -Tú, en cambio, escribes al segundo.

11:52 Stiles -No tienes vida?

_11:52 Irvine4 -Me aburro._

11:52 Stiles -Haz algo

_11:52 Irvine4 -Se supone que estoy en clase "atendiendo"_

11:52 Stiles -Clase?

11:52 Stiles -Es verano

11:53 Stiles -Lo mejor del verano es que no hay clase

_11:53 Irvine4 -Si estudias Anatomía en la NYU, sí_

11:54 Stiles -Anatomía?

11:54 Stiles -Eso es una carrera?

_11:54 Irvine4 -Sí._

_11:54 Irvine4 -Por qué?_

_11:54 Irvine4 -Acaso piensas que me paso el día viendo gente desnuda?_

11:54 Stiles -Precisamente eso

_11:55 Irvine4 -Creo que el único pervertido en esta conversación eres tú._

11:55 Stiles -JAJAJAJAJA

11:55 Stiles -Entonces qué es lo que haces en tu súper carrera?

_11:55 Irvine4 -..._

_11:55 Irvine4 -Ver y estudiar cuerpos humanos._

_11:55 Irvine4 -Normalmente, gente muerta._

11:56 Stiles -Eso es incluso más inquietante

11:56 Stiles -0.ô

_11:56 Irvine4 -Los observamos y estudiamos..._

_11:56 Irvine4 -No es que los matemos nosotros._

11:56 Stiles -Ahora es cuando añades: "...la mayoría de las veces"

_11:56 Irvine4 -Exactamente_

_11:56 Irvine4 -Oye, Stiles, mi clase se termina ahora... y te daría mi número pero de todos modos no lo usarías porque entonces sabría el tuyo.._

_11:57 Irvine4 -Así que me temo que hasta la próxima._

11:57 Stiles -Ahora que sé lo que estudias... ni lo sueñes! :P

11:57 Stiles -Hasta la prox.

Stiles minimizó la conversación y se levantó indagando quién sería el tal Irvine4 y volver a retomar su misión de recoger toda su ropa y su cuarto en general.

***

Derek estaba en clase, la peor clase que podría existir en su carrera: Anatomía histórica III. Abrió la pestaña de google y decidió indagar acerca de lo que llevaba días pensando. Escribió Stiles-Beacon Hills y aparecieron varios resultados. Clickó en la primera, que era de un perfil de una red social y comenzó a observar toda la información y publicaciones que tenía.

La mayoría eran canciones o publicaciones de un tal Scott McCallMeBaby. Sonrió de medio lado, sin duda ése era el Stiles que estaba buscando. Miró fotos y comprobó que, en efecto, ese era el Stiles del bar.

Algo llamó su atención, su centro de estudios... ¿Beacon Hills High School? ¿En serio? Bufó, resignado, pues era algo que sospechaba: que aún iba al instituto. Sin embargo, lo vio en línea y decidió hablarle... después de todo, esa clase era un bodrio y no había podido quitarse de la cabeza al chico alocado que le había dejado claro que no era un niñato fácil de maneja, que no era un perdedor... que era mucho mejor que la presa de una estúpida apuesta con Peter.

Comenzó a hablarle y el chico no le contestaba. Supuso que estaría haciendo cosas y no estaría pendiente de las conversaciones... pero luego de esperar más tiempo del que consideró normal, pensó que tal vez no hablara con desconocidos. Volvió a escribir y por fin vio que el chico contestaba.

El profesor de repente hizo un parón y miró hacia la cabecera de la clase, donde el profesor bebía un trago de agua antes de seguir hablando de las insulsas y obsoletas teorías y prácticas en anatomía a lo largo de toda la historia. Rodó los ojos y volvió a centrarse en la conversación con Stiles. Su compañera de mesa, miró disimuladamente a la pantalla y sonrió.

-Atiende. -susurró, recibiendo un bufido de Derek. -¿Ese es el chico? Uy, pues es muy cuco.

-Fiona. -llamó Derek.

-Dime. -siguió susurrando la chica.

-Atiende. -la imitó Derek, conteniendo una risa. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a tomar apuntes.

Fiona era, no solo su compañera de clase, sino también su compañera de piso. Llevaban compartiendo piso en Nueva York desde que comenzó su aventura universitaria y aunque siempre se dejaron claro que no estaban interesados de un modo sexual entre ellos, sí que habían decidido investigar sus propias anatomías y en ocasiones habían tenido encuentros sexuales muy dignos de renombre... pero sin nada más que pasión y amistad. Ella llevaba unos meses con su actual novia y desde entonces eran simple y llanamente, los mejores amigos con los que otros soñarían.

Derek siguió hablando con Stiles durante el resto de la clase, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la hora, no tuvo más que despedirse y esperar a que este le diera su número de teléfono, pero no. Stiles era mucho más maduro de lo que cabría esperar de un chaval de secundaria, lo cual le encantó al moreno, que apagó el portátil tras despedirse y recogió sus cosas junto con Fiona para irse a su siguiente clase.

***

Stiles salió de casa en dirección al centro comercial. Había quedado allí con Erika para tomar un helado. Scott había ido a pasar unos días a casa de su padre, muy a regañadientes, y Boyd y Isaac se habían decidido a aislarse del mundo para darse mimitos y cariñitos.

-La verdad que espero que Isaac sea el activo... he visto lo que le cuelga a Boyd entre las piernas y... pobrecito Isaac. -dijo ella frustrada, haciendo que Stiles casi se atragantara con su helado. -Tú ríete, pero eso tiene que doler.

-Lo que no me creo es que no les hayas preguntado.

-¡Lo he hecho! -rió ella. -Pero Isaac se limitó a ponerse colorado y Boyd rodó los ojos y me ignoró. Pero de verdad, son mis amigos y no quiero perder a ninguno de ellos.

-Muerte por kiki.

-Exactamente. -dijo ella riendo con su voz cantarina. -¿Y tú qué? ¿Sabes algo de Derek?

-Nah... ya ni pienso en ello.

-Mejor. -asintió ella. -Mira, Stiles... que te quiten lo bailado... ¿lo disfrutaste?

-Sí.

-Pues quédate con eso y a otra cosa, mariposa.

-¿Me estás llamando mariposa?

-Sabes que sí. -dijo ella guiñando el ojo. -Pero de verdad... ¿y el tal Danny ese?

-Bien. -dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. -Los dos nos hemos dejado claro lo que queremos. Nos acostamos, nos liamos... nos lo pasamos bien y seguimos siendo amigos y compañeros de clase.

-Y de equipo.

-Y de equipo. -admitió él. -¿Vendrás a vernos en los partidos? -provocó Stiles.

-Y si os hacen pupita bajo y pego a los del otro equipo. -dijo ella haciendo reír a Stiles.

-Seguramente si jugaras tú, ganaríamos de vez en cuando... o con una vez me bastaría.

-Boyd solía jugar. Siempre le podéis pedir ayuda a él.

-No, no... si el problema somos nosotros, que somos unos inútiles. -rió Stiles.

-El primer paso es admitirlo.

-Pues que alguien me diga el segundo... porque yo ya lo admití el primer día de entrenamiento.

-¿Entonces no hay ninguna novedad?

-Nope. Nada. -negó Stiles antes de acabarse el helado. -¡Ah! Sí, bueno... hay algo "curioso", pero bueno. Me gustaría saber tu opinión.

-Dispara. -dijo ella relamiéndose los labios. -Me encantan las cosas curiosas.

-Pues... hoy me ha hablado un desconocido por el chat del Facebook. -empezó él bajo la intensa mirada de la rubia. -Y pues he estado hablando un rato con él. Digo que es un desconocido porque yo no sé quién es él, pero él sí parece saber quién soy yo.

-Uy uy... un admirador secreto. ¿No has entrado en su perfil? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Pues se llama Irvine. -dijo haciendo que ella asintiera, pensando. -Y es de Nueva York.

-¿Y por qué piensas que te conoce?

-Porque se sabe casi todo mi número de teléfono.

-¿Qué? -rió ella.

-Sí... me abrió conversación diciéndome que le faltaba un número de mi número de teléfono.

-¡¡¡Aibá!!! -exclamó ella. -Pues qué intriga... ¿Y fotos? ¿Algo?

-Nada. En sus fotos solo son cosas de baseball, baloncesto... nada que me diga mínimamente su aspecto. Pero hablando con él sé que estudia anatomía en Nueva York.

-Ay... ay, ay, Stiles... ¡Sigue hablando con él! Tienes que mantenerme al día, me encantan estas cosas.

-Te mantendré informada. -rió Stiles. -Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Te llevo a casa, princesa?

-Oh, mi caballero de brillante armadura... -rió ella.

Stiles y Erika se montaron en el Jeep y la rubia se bajó al lado de su casa para él seguir su camino hasta su propia casa. Su padre estaba trabajando, así que se dio una ducha y se puso al ordenador, tan sólo en pantalón de pijama. Actualizó su estado de Facebook con una canción, la misma que bailó mientras bajaba a coger un refresco. Cuando subió, se sentó frente al ordenador y vio que Irvine había actualizado su foto de perfil. Parecía una espalda tatuada con un trisquel. Rió y abrió la conversación

20:36 Stiles -Fan de Charmed?

Stiles miró la pantalla, esperando que contestara rápido, pero tras unos minutos, Irvine no daba señales de vida, así que decidió investigar acerca del embarazo de la gamba española. ¿Por qué? Porque esas cosas absurdas y relevantes eran la base del conocimiento de Stiles. Cuando ya había leído dos estudios acerca de dicho tema y él mismo había hecho varias conjeturas propias, la conversación se iluminó.

_21:03 Irvine4 -¿Qué?_

21:03 Stiles -Has tardado en contestar para hacerte el difícil.

21:03 Stiles -El trisquel.

21:03 Stiles -Es por Charmed?

_21:03 Irvine4 -¿Charmed?_

_21:03 Irvine4 -Sí, no veas... yo siempre era Piper._

21:03 Stiles -La mejor era Phoebe.

_21:03 Irvine4 -No jodas. Muerte a las hermanas pequeñas._

21:04 Stiles -Entonces de verdad eres fan de Charmed?

_21:04 Irvine4 -No._

_21:04 Irvine4 -Tuve que verla con mi compañera de piso y mis hermanas._

21:04 Stiles -Cierto.

21:05 Stiles -Tú eres más de deportes, no?

_21:05 Irvine4 -Cotilla._

21:05 Stiles -No sé quién eres...

21:05 Stiles -De alguna manera tengo que hacerme una idea de ti

_21:05 Irvine4 -El trisquel está en mi espalda_

Stiles se quedó mirando entonces la foto de la espalda con el trisquel y se quedó analizando cada detalle. Vale, no sabría cómo era su cara, pero sí podía intuir que, al menos, tenía una buena espalda... ¡pero ni siquiera se veía de qué color tenía el pelo!

21:05 Stiles -Pues bonita espalda.

_21:05 Irvine4 -Tú juegas a Lacrosse._

21:05 Stiles -Y apesto en ello jajaja

21:06 Stiles -Tu juegas a algo?

_21:06 Irvine4 -Baseball y rugby._

_21:06 Irvine4 -Cuando puedo._

21:06 Stiles -Cuando puedes? Te lesionas a menudo?

_21:06 Irvine4 -Universidad..._

21:07 Stiles -Ah, claro...

_21:15 Irvine4 -¿Haces algo?_

21:15 Stiles -Como?

_21:15 Irvine4 -¿Estás liado?_

_21:15 Irvine4 -Por la mañana estabas más hablador_

21:15 Stiles -Si te dijera lo que hago, dejarías de hablarme.

_21:16 Irvine4 -Ehm..._

Stiles entonces pensó en lo que había puesto y se rompió a reír, pues parecía que le estuviera diciendo que se estaba masturbando justo en ese momento... así que se apresuró a especificar.

21:16 Stiles -No es que esté haciendo cosas sucias.

21:16 Stiles -Soy un buen chico

21:16 Stiles -Y aunque tu espalda no está mal no...

_21:17 Irvine4 -¿Entonces?_

21:17 Stiles -Leo

_21:17 Irvine4 -¿Y por qué dejaría de hablarte?_

_21:17 Irvine4 -¿Por leer?_

21:17 Stiles -...

21:18 Stiles -Leo sobre el embarazo de la gamba española

_21:18 Irvine4 -¿La gamba qué?_

_21:18 Irvine4 -¿Por qué?_

21:19 Stiles -Aunque suene extraño me gusta saber este tipo de cosas...

Rió Stiles enviando el mensaje. Se levantó para ir al servicio y cuando volvió, seguía sin tener respuesta. ¿En serio? ¿Tanto acojonaba a la gente que otras personas leyeran esas tonterías.

21:25 Stiles -Ya has huido del país?

_21:28 Irvine4 -Perdón_

_21:28 Irvine4 -Me llamaron al teléfono_

_21:28 Irvine4 -Y... sí es raro_

_21:28 Irvine4 -Pero yo estudio cuerpos muertos, así que no soy quién para juzgar._

21:28 Stiles -Cierto, tú me ganas en cuanto a rarito

21:28 Stiles -Por eso y por abrir conversaciones a personas desconocidas

_21:28 Irvine4 -Te recuerdo que yo sí sé quién eres, Stiles._

21:29 Stiles -Touché.

21:29 Stiles -Y ahora soy yo el que se va

21:29 Stiles -Estaré en línea pero voy a hacer la cena a mi padre.

21:29 Stiles -Chau

_21:29 Irvine4 -Bye._

Stiles bajó las escaleras a saltitos justo cuando su padre entró en la casa, lo miró con una ceja en alto y sonrió al ver la mueca de su hijo, que se paró en medio de un escalón para bailar salsa.

-Tengo un hijo idiota.

-¡Soy feliiiiiz!

-¿Eres feliz? -preguntó el padre alzando una ceja.

-En realidad estoy como siempre, pero me noto enérgico. Iba ahora a hacerte la cena. Si te duchas, cuando salgas ya estará.

-¿Qué hay?

-Pescado y ensalada.

-Tendría que haber parado a coger una pizza. -suspiró su padre subiendo las escaleras.

-No. Pizza caca.

***

-Derek, esto es absurdo... -se reía Fiona mirando a su amigo frente al ordenador. -Llevas hablando con él durante casi dos semanas, ¿por qué no le dices quién eres?

-No tendría sentido.

-¿Qué?

-Él ni se acordará de mí, Fiona... con el pedal que llevaba... Es absurdo.

-Y sin embargo sigues hablando con él.

-Es entretenido.

-Y lo peor de todo es que te ríes y todo... ¿Estás hablando ahora con él? -dijo la muchacha acercándose a su compañero, que asintió. -¡Proponle una videollamada!

-No.

-¿Pero por qué no?

-Porque ni siquiera me quiere dar su número de teléfono.

-¿Se lo has vuelto a pedir? Porque yo, después de hablar a todas horas con un chico durante dos semanas, lo de menos es darle mi número.

-Fiona...

-¡Anda! ¡Mira! ¡Ha contestado!

_19:50 Stiles -Pues mi amigo quiere que vayamos al bar donde trabaja su novia._

-¿Por qué pones esa cara de muerto, Derek?

-Porque su novia trabaja en el bar en el que le conocí.

-¿A ese bar al que vas con tu tío para ligar?

-El mismo

-Pues vete tú.

-¿Pero qué dices? Ese bar esta en Beacon Hills.

-Sí, y por lo que veo, mañana van a ir allí... hace un montón que no ves a tu familia. Si coges el vuelo de mañana por la mañana, estarás a tiempo de pasar el fin de semana con tu familia y, además, el martes no hay clase, si quieres alargar el tiempo, puedes perder las clases del lunes. Yo te paso los apuntes de todos modos, así que...

-La semana que viene acaban las clases, tampoco sería esperar tanto.

-Ya, pero Stiles mañana va a ir a ese bareto. ¿Y si conoce a alguien? -espetó Fiona. -Es un chico muy mono y además, por lo que me has dicho, ingenioso y llamativo en cuanto a forma de ser... así que o corres para coger el tren, o lo pierdes.

Sentenció la muchacha antes de desaparecer para ir a casa de su novia, dejando a Derek solo ante la pantalla, con un dilema bastante gordo entre sus manos.

***

-¡Hola, grandullón! -saludó sonriente Stiles a Boyd, que estaba ya a la puerta del bar.

-Carnet.

-¡Oh, venga! -se quejó el castaño, haciendo que Boyd riera.

-Anda, entrad... -dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Carnaval, carnavaaaaal. -empezó a canturrear Stiles, secundado por su mejor amigo. -Vamos a triunfar con nuestros disfraces.

-Yo no sé, pero tú... -rió Scott mirando a su amigo.

-¿Qué? Voy de Caperucito Rojo. ¿No ves la cesta? -dijo Stiles sacudiendo la cestita de mimbre que llevaba llena de fruta. Scott se rió y negó con la cabeza, vestido con su equipación de Lacrosse. -Tú, en cambio, eres muy poco original.

-¿Cómo que poco original? ¡Soy un jugador de Lacrosse zombie! -dijo señalándose las pústulas y la lentilla azul-muerto que llevaba en un ojo.

-Solo porque Erika te maquilló para ir conjuntados.

-Ella va de animadora zombie. -dijo con cara de tonto.

-Lo sé, me mandó una foto. -contestó Stiles sacándole la lengua y acercándose a la barra, donde, en efecto, Erika lucía un impresionante traje de animadora y también llagas y pústulas infectadas, así como la otra lentilla en uno de sus enormes ojos.

-¡Feliz Carnaval! -felicitó Isaac, de pirata.

-Arrrr, marinero. -contestó Stiles haciendo que el chico riera mientras iba a atender una mesa cercana.

Se sentaron en su sitio de la otra vez y comenzaron a hablar, animados con cervezas y chupitos de vez en cuando. No pasó ni una hora, que Stiles ya había visitado el baño dos veces para hacer pis y volvía maldiciendo su vejiga enana, así como varios pesados babosos que había decido ser su lobo feroz.

-Desde luego... hay algunos muy cansinos. -comentó molesto terminándose la cerveza.

-Es con ese disfraz, te prestas a ello. -rió Erika.

-Dijo la que tiene la mitad de las tetas fuera. -contestó riendo Stiles.

-En un bar de gays eso no es problema. -dijo ella sacando la lengua. -¡Anda, mira! ¡Un lobo!

-Venga ya... -dijo rodando los ojos en sus cuencas. -Ponme un whiskey que esto va a ser gracioso.

La rubia rió y le puso un whiskey solo que se acabó de un trago. Minutos después, localizó al lobo en cuestión. Estaba en el otro extremo de la barra, justo donde semanas antes había estado Derek. Suspiró hondo y miró alrededor, buscándole. Estaba dividido entre querer verle o no, pero el estar ahí, sólo hizo que recordara que el moreno en cuestión estaba más que bueno... y tenía esos ojos...

-Desde esa noche solo ha vuelto una vez. -dijo Erika entendiendo los suspiros.

-¿Qué? ¡¡¡No pensaba en ese!!!

-Por supuesto que no... -rió Scott.

-Pues no. -dijo poniéndose la caperuza.

El lobo al otro lado de la barra alzó la mano para pedir dos cervezas, una para él y otra para su acompañante, que iba de fantasma de la ópera y Stiles hubiera podido jurar que ambos le lanzaron una mirada intensa.

-Creo que me han mirado. -dijo Stiles a Scott.

-Stiles... eres Caperucita Roja.

-Caperucita. ¿Tú me ves falda? Pues eso, que soy Caperucito.

-Vale vale. -rió su amigo alzando las manos. -Aunque sí es cierto que te miran.

De repente apareció Erika, riendo por una broma de otro de los asistentes a la fiesta que iba de mariposa y les puso dos copas a los chicos. Dos copas que no habían pedido.

-La mariposa y su amigo el vampiro os invitan. -dijo sonriendo.

-¿Ves? Así se conquista a la gente.

Agradecieron la copa con una sonrisa y los dos se acercaron para hablar con ellos. Al parecer eran del pueblo cercano y les había encantado la originalidad del disfraz de Stiles y de Scott.

-¿Vais conjuntados? -preguntó la mariposa, mirando a Erika y a Scott.

-Sí. -rió Scott.

-Están en esa fase de la relación en la que lo tienen que hacer todo juntos. -rió Stiles.

-¿Sois pareja? -preguntó el vampiro. -Os veis re-lindos juntos. -dijo sinceramente feliz.

-Nosotros queríamos venir conjuntados también... pero se negó a ir de oruga. -dijo con un puchero la mariposa. -¿Y tú? ¿No vienes con el lobo?

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? -preguntó Stiles con los ojos como platos. -No... no tengo ni idea de quién es... pero me parece muy cliché -dijo Caperucito riendo.

-¡Que va! -interrumpió el vampiro. -Yo lo he visto de cerca... y no va de lobo sin más. Va de jugador de baseball hombre lobo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Scott sorprendido. -¿Cómo se puede ir de jugador de baseball lobo?

-Pues lleva la equipación de baseball de un equipo universitario y la cabeza y garras de lobo. Me parece muy original. -dijo el vampiro.

-Y calentito. -añadió la mariposa. -Yo con estas pintas tengo un frío...

-Haberte puesto el de oruga. -puntilleó el vampiro haciendo a todos reír.

-Un chupito para cada uno, mariposa preciosa y vampiro sanguinario invitados también. -sonrió Erika apareciendo con la botella de tequila.

-Y yo me vuelvo a mear... -dijo Stiles rodando los ojos y haciendo a todos reír de nuevo.

***

Derek se bajó del coche, cogió su cabeza de lobo y entró junto con el fantasma de la o-Peter-a en el bar. Era uno de los días que más lleno estaba, aunque también podría ser por tantas alas de ángeles, de mariposas y abejas que había en él.

-Vas a tener calor. -apuntó Peter.

-Pues me quito la cabeza y listo.

-Lo cierto es que lo de las garras me parece de lo más cómodo... -rió el tío cogiendo las manos de Derek para observar sus garras. -Están muy curradas.. ¿Cómo te las has hecho?

-Nací con ellas. -se burló el lobo.

-Bueno, pues ahora solo queda encontrar a Stiles... -dijo por lo bajo. -Ya lo he visto.

-Sí.

-¿No te parece demasiado poco sutil ponerte tu equipación de Irvine? Es como ponerte un cartel luminoso que diga: sí, soy yo con el que hablas por internet... -rió Peter. -¡Si hasta tienes el dorsal!

-Cállate.

-Aunque yo creo que es que quieres que se te acerque él... ¡Uy! ¡Peligro a la vista! ¿En serio? ¿Un vampiro? -dijo con gesto de asco mirando a la pareja que se había acercado a Stiles. -Tu ciber-novio ha ligado con un vampiro.

-¡Que no es...! -gruñó Derek. -Ah... paso...

-Si no lo niegas es que es cierto.

-Dos cervezas más. -pidió el lobo a Isaac, que estaba a ese lado de la barra.

-Mira... viene hacia el baño... ¿tropezará? ¡Ay, que intriga!

-¿Peter?

-Dime

-¡Callate!

***

Stiles pasó al lado de tantas hadas, ángeles y demonios, que perdió la cuenta de las veces que le arrearon en la cara con unas alas. Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta del baño y empujó con fuerza para entrar. Una vez ya dentro, se acercó al cubículo y vació su vejiga por quincuagésima vez. Salió, se lavó las manos y se acomodó la capucha roja, mentalizándose para volver a ser indiscriminadamente golpeado por infinidad de alas.

Abrió la puerta y casi choca con un osito de peluche entero, que le dejó una piruleta en su cestita y le hizo reír con un abrazo. Iba de osito amoroso. Comenzó a caminar aún mirando para el oso, por lo que no vio un charco de alguien que hubiera tirado su copa. Resbaló y, para variar, se agarró a algo para evitar caerse de bruces, pero ese algo fue una guirnalda que cedió ante su peso.

La torta que se hubiera dado hubiera sido memorable, pero alguien, rápido de reflejos, le cogió justo antes de caer y tiró de él para ponerlo de pie completamente.

-Gracias. -dijo sinceramente Stiles mirando la cabeza de lobo.

-Nada. -contestó simplemente el lobo.

-No, no, en serio... -dijo mirando al suelo, donde estaba su cesta, con aún algo de fruta dentro. Lo demás estaba desperdigado por el suelo. -Menudo porrazo me hubiera dado. -dijo rascándose la cabeza. -Te ofrecería una fruta, pero... es atrezzo. -rió de nuevo.

-Soy un lobo.

-Pues no llevo ninguna chuleta, pero por ahí hay varios corderitos. -dijo señalando la otra punta, riendo.

Justo en ese momento, el osito volvió a aparecer y volvió a espachurrar a Stiles en un abrazo y saludó al lobo con unas palmadas en el hombro, para después quitarse la cabeza de peluche y saludarle.

-Me encanta tu traje de lobo. -se puso de nuevo la cabeza y se alejó entre la gente.

-Ha roto la ilusión... ¿no sabe que las cabezas no se pueden quitar? -preguntó horrorizado Stiles. -Bueno, pues... gracias, me vuelvo a mi esquina, castigado. -rió Stiles. -Y gracias, de nuevo.

-De nuevo de nada. -contestó el lobo.

Stiles se dió la vuelta y caminó entre el montón de gente, pero de repente su cerebro asimiló algo y volvió a donde el lobo se las apañaba para beber un trago de su cerveza. Cuando lo vio aparecer, Peter se escaqueó entre las alas de una golondrina y se alejó cual fantasma.

-Oye, una cosa... ¿De qué equipo vas? -preguntó Stiles mirando la equipación y su cara se convirtió en un poema de la altura de Neruda.

-Irvine. -dijo el lobo.

-¿Irvine? -repitió mirando la cabeza de lobo, que asintió. -¿Pero eso es un equipo? -preguntó después de tragar saliva.

-Sí. De la universidad.

-De la universidad de Nueva York. -afirmó Stiles, clavando su mirada justo en el 4, sintiendo un temblor en sus piernas. -Quítate la cabeza.

-¿No acabas de decir que eso rompe la ilusión?

-No uses mis frases contra mí.

-Sólo si me acabas explicando cómo va lo del embarazo de la gamba española. -rió el lobo.

Stiles alzó los brazos y le quitó la cabeza él mismo, dejando a Derek al descubierto, con una media sonrisa y una ceja alzada. Stiles frunció el ceño y le golpeó con la cabeza en el pecho, frunciendo los labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a recuperar el número que no recordé.

-Y el fantasma que se ha escaqueado es tu tío. -dijo señalando por donde se había ido. Derek asintió. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú?

-Nunca me preguntaste mi verdadero nombre.

-Pensé que te llamabas Irvine. -dijo sonrojándose mediamente.

-¿Irvine? -rió Derek. -¿Qué tipo de nombre es Irvine?

-¿Qué tipo de nombre es Stiles? -contraatacó Stiles. -De todos modos, podrías haberme dicho: "Eh, oye, mira, soy Derek y no me acuerdo de tu número".

-Ese no es mi estilo.

-Claro, y el estilo es lo más importante. -dijo cruzándose de brazos. Derek frunció el ceño.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-¿Tú eres tonto? -espetó Stiles haciendo que Derek alzara las cejas. -Quiero un chupito de tequila y que me beses.

-¿En ese orden?

-Y con varias repeticiones. -dijo Stiles alzando las cejas, altanero.

Derek sonrió de lado y pidió a Isaac dos chupitos de tequila que bebieron en cuanto se lo sirvió para acto seguido, besarse apasionadamente. Derek le acercó por la cintura, mientras que Stiles se cogía del cuello del moreno, que besaba con hambre y pasión.

Por fin, tras varias semanas, sus lenguas jugaron como niños pequeños en cajones de arena, sus manos se memorizaron como un alfarero da forma a la arcilla y cuando se separaron, sus ojos brillaron como nunca. Stiles inclinó la cabeza con su mirada clavada en la verde del moreno, ojos que fueron de nuevo cruzados por un relámpago azul eléctrico.

-Tus ojos... a veces brillan. -dijo frunciendo el ceño, a lo que Derek bufó e incluso rió.

-Son para verte mejor... -contestó Derek haciendo que Stiles soltara una carcajada. -Hay demasiadas cosas que no sabes de mí.

-¿Y las averiguaré?

-Con suerte. -sonrió antes de volver a besarle.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo un fic de este tipo... me ha resultado algo caótico seguir las directrices de otra persona y, aunque admito haberme comido alguna cosilla del prompt y puede que me lo haya llevado demasiado a mi terreno humorístico, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.  
> Muchas gracias a todos y a TOKI+TODOROKI por empujarme a esta nueva experiencia :3
> 
> @BukyBuh


End file.
